You Know? I Missed You So Much
by Ling Lei Fang
Summary: She always spend a lot of time with him.She realized that she loves him more than anything. Even Sasuke was a long time forgotten.When she confessed her true feelings, she haven't get his answer yet.Not good at summary.please read and review.!KakaSaku


**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Please read Author's Note first.**

Author's Note :

Hello everyone! This is my first KakaSaku fanfic. Actually, I put a songfic "I am With You" by Avril Lavigne. This songfic maybe not really matched with the following story in manga. But, for me, it was matched with the situations in this fanfic.

So, read and enjoy…..

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thought

"_blah"_ – song lyric

You Know? I Missed You So Much..

Sakura was standing on the bridge. The place team 7 always meeting. The time Kakashi always come late.

Ever since Sasuke left the village, she always moping and crying in this place. But, this place has changed her life…

The closeness between Sakura and Kakashi was began from this place. When she was crying, he came, and soothed her. Offered her his shoulder for crying on. But now……..

"_I'm standin' on the bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now."_

She scanned the area, she was so alone from the time he's gone. She lost him. He always accompanied her. Sometimes, take her on a 'date'. She was happy with him. And one time, she realized that she's already erased the memories of Sasuke. It was changed with a new feelings she had now for Kakashi. But…

Pain took him away from her.

That day. She found him in the forest, dead.

Flashback

She was running so fast to find him. She was worried to him. 'please Kakashi-sensei, be okay..,'

After two hours of searching. She found him. But not the way she wanted. There he was, lifeless.

Without thinking two times, she rushed to his side, when tears flowing out. When she reached him, she hold him tight and scanning him. Truly dead. Gone. Then, she screamed out loud his name, "KAKASHIII !!!" .And hold him again with her hands circled his head.

End of Flashback

She was crying now. And no one will hold her and offered a shoulder to her again.

"_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound"_

Another flashback of her memories with Kakashi came up again.

Flashback

When Sakura was sad or remember Sasuke again, she always come to the bridge. Her parents always worried to her. When Kakashi find out, he went searching Sakura. And on the bridge, Kakashi found her, their little meeting was began again.

"Sakura, you can't always think of him again. Stop moping." He always said that to her.

"B-but, h-he always be my nightmare. The time he was calling me weak, ugly. It makes me uncomfortable to sleep, Kakashi-sensei." She replied.

Silence.

Then, he said again,

"If you say so, I will accompany you until you sleep. How's that?" He offered a help.

She shook her head. "No, Kakashi-sensei. I don't want to be a burden." She replied again.

"Sakura, don't think of that. I'm you sensei , when a student need help, I must help no matter what."

She thinks for a while. And finally , she nodded.

"That must be help , Kakashi-sensei."

He smiled. Offered his hand for her. She accepted it.

"Take my hand, I'll take you home, and accompany you until you sleep well."

They're going home, hand-in-hand.

End of Flashback

Her tears now dried after she thought of that memories. Because she was happy that day when he took her hand. Realized that now no one was searching her. Take her home.

"_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?"_

She remembered again, on this bridge, she and Kakashi was going to home after their 'date'.

Flashback

Again, hand-in-hand, Sakura and Kakashi was going to home. But they decided they'll visit the bridge first. When they reached the bridge, Kakashi began to talk.

"Hey, Sakura. I wanna ask you something."

"What is it, sensei?" She asked.

"Do you still have a feelings for Sasuke?"

There was a pause.

"I..I don't know. Sometimes that feelings just go away, but sometimes, it comeback." She replied.

"It's okay. One day, it'll go away." She noticed the sudden change in his tone. It was so sad, and a little disappointed.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you okay?" She asked with worry. He was startled.

"Oh, I'm okay. But Sakura, please don't call me sensei . Call me just Kakashi."

"Is that okay? You're my teacher." She's not sure to call him that.

Again, he seems a little sad when she mentioned 'teacher' as he means nothing but only a teacher to her.

"Of course, Sakura. One day, I'm no longer a teacher for you again." He said. This one, makes her confused. She was about to ask, when a sudden cold air makes her shiver. Kakashi smiled , and pull out his jacket to put it on to her.

"Thanks. Kakashi." He smiled. 'I am no longer your teacher again, Sakura' he thought.

"No problem. Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered his hand like he always did.

"But, I thought this day I'll spend a lot of time with you." She pouted.

"It's late , Sakura. Your parents are going to kill me if something happened to you. Besides, days won't always now, right? Maybe tomorrow? We'll spend the rest of the day."

"Okay, but don't ever come late again this time!" She pouted again. Kakashi laughed , but nodded while he take her hand as always.

When they arrived at her home.

"Wanna come in?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. I must come to Hokage's office now." She nodded.

"Thank you so much for this day, Kakashi. Bye." Whenshe was about to come in, suddenly he grabbed her wrist. And kissed her forehead.

Sakura's eyes widened. But she smiled. Happy.

"Bye." Then he was gone, when she forgot something on her shoulder. His jacket !. She thinks of it for a while. And smiled. 'Maybe, I have a reason why I must meet you.'

End of Flashback

She gripped the fabric on her hands. Kakashi's jacket.

"_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you…"_

Then, the most beautiful memories was her first kiss. The day when she completely forget about Sasuke , and her feelings.

Flashback

This day was so special for Sakura. They both are not in missions. So , the rest of the day, was spent by them. As always, after their 'date', they always visited the bridge before they're going home. He asked the same question as a week ago.

"Sakura,um, I wanna ask you again about a week ago. Do you still have a feelings for Sasuke?"

Silence.

But this time, she bravely replied her answer without doubt.

"No." His smile widened. Different from a week ago, he doesn't feel any sad, hurt, or disappointed feelings again.

"Actually, I just have a new feeling that I can't describe within me, Kakashi." She said.

"What is that? Is your new feeling for someone?" He asked.

"Actually…it's you. Kakashi. I…I love you."

He smiled again, but softened. He take a step forward to her.

Her heart beating so fast . 'What am I thinking?! You stupid Sakura! He's your teacher!' she thought.

But what happened next was unexpected for her. He actually pull out his mask. Gently , lifted her head , and………KISSED her lips.

The kiss was not long. He pulled back.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." She frowned. 'He kissed me, but didn't tell me if he felt the same way or not. Ugh! He was so confusing!'

End of Flashback

That day was the last time they met. The kiss, was the first and the last time in her life was given by Kakashi. His jacket. Everything from Kakashi is still in her life, when he himself gone, left his own jacket, and left her.

Suddenly she saw a silhouette. Seems the hair was spike , grey coloured, the back was facing her. It was ahead of her. Not so far, not so close.

"_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

'_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

Tears pouring down her cheek once again. She shouted as if she was looking at Kakashi in front of her.

"Why you did this to me?! You left me without answer your true feelings to me! And when I forgot your jacket is still with me!! Answer me Kakashi!"

"_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I try to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm , I'm with you_

_I'm with you…"_

Then her voices softened into whisper. "No fair, I've already confessed my feelings to you. But you haven't . Don't makes me so confusing.. Please , answer me." She bent down her head while crying.

"_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind"_

Suddenly, there was a light in front of her. And the 'Kakashi' was gone.

She raised her head to look at the sky . The source of the light. Her eyes widened at the sight. There was the stars. So bright. The stars look like it has something written that she could read that , and makes her eyes widen.

I LOVE YOU TOO

Her eyes softened but still crying a little harder. She muttered,

"Thank you so much… Thank you for always by my side. I know, I'm with you,"

She wiped her tears. Still looking at the sky.

"You know? I missed you so much…,"

"_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm , I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you….,"_

_owari_

Author's Note :

I don't know if this story is good or bad.

So, let me know that by REVIEW.

Please review! :)

**santi lestari**


End file.
